


Ангелы и демоны

by DFox, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Орден Феникса и Пожиратели смерти вышли на новый уровень борьбы — за магловские души.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Ангелы и демоны

Мужичонка был сухонький, плюгавый — одно название.

И вот этого вот нужно было искусить?

Драко порой совершенно не понимал мотивов начальства, но на то оно и начальство, ему видней. Все-таки полувоенная структура, железная дисциплина, приказы не обсуждались. А иной раз так бы хотелось обсудить. Вот, к примеру, нынешнюю комбинацию.

Добро бы искушали какого-нибудь святошу или хотя бы активистку климатического движения. Но нет — за милю же видно, обычный магл, хомо, простите, сапиенс, одна штука. Любитель выпивки под футбол, фривольной переписки в сетях, неженат и не собирается. Средний по всем параметрам экземпляр.

Драко раздраженно посмотрел на Метку: конец стрелки в виде хвоста змеи приближался к макушке Темного Лорда, а это значило, что Поттер опаздывал.

Вообще, задача была искусить мужичонку сразу после того, как ему явится ангел-хранитель.

Ох, уж это вечное перетягивание каната. Еще одно, что Драко забавляло только в первые дни в организации, а потом стало раздражать. Используя современные магловские технологии, искусить можно было единым махом тысяч сто, а то и миллион — и пусть бы потом в Фениксе разгребали. Но нет, ставку делали на индивидуальную работу с клиентом.

Между тем клиент, явно нетрезвый, повертел башкой вправо-влево, как его учили, видать, еще в школе, и, вопреки всем правилам, ринулся по шоссе наперерез. Точно по часам.

Поттер опаздывал.

До акции оставалась минута.

Сорок секунд.

Водитель грузовика еще не знал, что на следующем повороте ему под колеса выскочит нетрезвый пешеход.

Поттер опаздывал.

Выругавшись, Драко повел плечами и расправил крылья.

Тормоза взвизгнули так пронзительно, что захотелось закрыть уши руками. Грузовик вильнул, но выровнялся, не слетев на обочину, — на этого клиента никаких заданий не было. По крайней мере, не у Драко.

Мужичонка хлопал глазами и хватал воздух ртом.

Драко стряхнул с крыльев налипшую грязь: все-таки белый цвет совсем непрактичен.

— Ангел… — наконец, выдавил мужичонка. — Ты мой ангел-хранитель?

— Не ты, а вы, — процедил Драко.

Хлопнула дверца грузовика, водитель, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, выскочил из кабины, как ошпаренный, и кинулся туда, где все еще приходил в себя несостоявшийся искушенный. Будет бить — а кто бы не бил? Ну, хоть что-то.

Драко похлопал мужичонку по плечу:

— Молись, чтобы мы больше не встретились.

Поттер, запыхавшийся и красный, явился на четыре минуты позже. Приземлился, складывая крылья.

— Спасибо, Драко. Уже все, да? Прости.

Зашуршали черные перья. Поттер предпочитал темные цвета, хотя в Ордене Феникса могли носить любые. Вот где чистой воды читерство, а еще несут, видите ли, в мир добро и справедливость. В Организации же требовали окрас крыльев строго по цвету волос.

— Будешь должен, — Драко пожал плечами. — Что тебя так задержало, позволь спросить?

— Выполнял твою работу, — вздохнул Поттер. — Сам же просил. За прошлый раз.

— А что ты сделал?

— Заблокировал Порнхаб. Правда, потом все-таки с разблокировкой пришлось повозиться: пока внушишь, как обходить, в сеть вбросишь…

— Что сделал?! — Драко даже подскочил на месте от возмущения, хлопнули крылья, благо никто на них не смотрел. Водитель грузовика от души мутузил их клиента, а больше на трассе никого не было. — Ты понимаешь, что за такое, с позволения сказать, «деяние» Лорд меня по голове не погладит?!

— Ну, — вздохнул Поттер, — они ведь злились. Многие богохульствовали. Сильно.

Водитель вдруг подал руку мужичонке, помогая встать.

Драко усмехнулся: Поттерова аура, не иначе. Неисправим, где бы ни был, несет на землю мир и в человеци благоволение.

— Поужинаем? — спросил Поттер. — Я столик заказал. Очень хороший ресторан — свободных мест никогда не бывает, заказывают за месяц, пришлось слегка подмухлевать. От твоего имени, разумеется. В счет деяний.

— Пойдем, — согласился Драко, невольно улыбаясь. — Что с тобой сделаешь.

Отказаться не было ни сил, ни желания.


End file.
